Magic Dreams
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: El circo llegó sin avisar y todo el pueblo bullía de excitación mientras esperaban a que cayera el atardecer. En las calles era de lo único que se hablaba y, mientras tomaba una taza de café, Merlín escuchaba.


**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hey! Estoy aquí de nuevo, con un one-shot. Espero les guste mucho, es solo pelusa y magia y reencarnaciones. ¡Déjenme saber que piensan!

 **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a la BBC. Excepto la imagen, ¡esa es mía! Pueden visitarme en mi Instagram, donde subo dibujillos Merdred.

 **Instagram:** neki_snape

* * *

 **I.**

La carpa revoloteó al viento, enviando murmullos hasta el pueblo. El brujo sintió el latido de la magia viajar con el sonido, entrando por su ventana. Dejó de lado la pluma que utilizaba y miró al cielo, el llamado era inminente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sintiera vestigios conocidos, familiares, estos se enlazaron a su magia y juguetearon como gatitos reconociéndose. El cosquilleo fue agradable e intrigante, le hizo sentir joven de nuevo.

Se levantó de la silla y fue por su túnica al perchero, la colocó sobre sus hombros, subiendo la capucha antes de abrir la puerta. El aire fresco le acarició el rostro mientras dejaba atrás la piel arrugada. Conforme caminaba entre la multitud, sus rasgos se fueron afilando, sus ojos brillando en un rico dorado. Sus pies le llevaron ágilmente, sorteando puestos de verduras y panaderos que acercaban canastas despidiendo deliciosos aromas. Las energías que le habían abandonado hacía siglos volvían a correr por sus venas y aceleró el paso, dirigiéndose con presura hacia los muelles. El agua dulce brillando al final.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el lugar, había personas descargando los últimos botines de pesca y un tumulto de gente que llenaba el aire de cuchicheos. La magia estaba por todos lados. Un elefante emergió y música sonó, sorpresa, alientos contenidos. Había personas altas, cebras, personas demasiado bajas para ser reales. Mariposas volando, creadas con magia. La multitud enloqueció y el anuncio de El Circo de los Sueños se alzó en la melodía, prometiendo diversión y asombro.

La magia pulsó fuerte y Merlín, con su cabello negro brillando en reflejos, sus ojos tan azules como el mar profundo, sonrió.

Era joven de nuevo.

* * *

 **II.**

El circo había llegado sin avisar y solo ofrecía funciones nocturnas, todo el pueblo bullía de excitación mientras esperaban a que cayera el atardecer. En las calles era de lo único que se hablaba y, mientras tomaba una taza de café, Merlín escuchaba.

 _"Dicen que nadie nunca lo ha visto ser montado, solo aparece, como si siempre hubiera estado allí"_ , había dicho un hombre robusto mientras leía el periódico. _"La carpa está encantada. Cuando entras, cruzas al mundo de las hadas"_ , le confió una niña a otra. _"Dicen que en el viajan los hombres más hermosos del mundo"_ , cotilleó una dama de la alta sociedad. _"Hay una cantante con la voz de un gorrión"_ , este fue un joven sonrojado, emocionado.

Las opiniones variaban, el origen aún más. Pero Merlín, que podía sentir la magia irradiar del circo a borbotones, sabía que todo podría ser cierto. No era que el circo fuera mágico en sí, sino que había al menos dos personas con un gran poder en su interior. El mismo circo era una de sus creaciones, tal vez. Quizá fueran los dueños.

El atardecer trajo una luz ambarina que bailó en el aire y, de pronto, todo se llenó de los olores más maravillosos que algún humano podía imaginar. Caramelo, algodón de azúcar y mantequilla. El aroma se extendió por todo el pueblo, como si una nube deliciosa se hubiera posado sobre el. Miró en dirección al muelle y vio las luces encenderse sobre el ocaso, brillando en los tonos púrpura en los que se tornaba el cielo. A sus oídos llegó la melodía atrayente de un organillo.

Cuando llegó al muelle, ya había una fila enorme para comprar entradas y se preguntó qué tanta gente podría recibir el circo para dar solo una función nocturna por día. Nadie sabía tampoco cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Esperó pacientemente y pidió una sola entrada, su mirada se posó con intensidad sobre la persona que le ofreció el ticket. Había algo ligeramente familiar en él pero no podía indicar qué. Lo tomó y dio una sonrisa que el muchacho respondió.

—Que disfrute la función, Monsieur.

Asintió agradeciendo y se retiró, yendo a la fila para entrar. Pasó una larga media hora antes de encontrarse frente a la entrada, los barrotes impedían que la gente entrara por los costados y pudo sentir la barrera, casi tocarla mientras la atravesaba. Dentro, había hombres que daban la bienvenida con diferentes acentos. Merlín sintió la excitación cuando vio volutas de luces flotando para indicar el camino, no había gravedad que las sujetara. Compró una manzana cubierta de caramelo y una bebida antes de ir a sentarse en las gradas. La carpa tenía suficiente magia como para tener vida propia.

Por dentro era mucho más espaciosa de lo que parecía por fuera y en el centro había muchísimo espacio, las luces que colgaban del techo apenas iluminaban para distinguir algo del escenario total. Merlín se valió de una ilusión para poder sentarse al inicio y apreciar todo perfectamente. Bajo los aromas de la comida, olía a tierra de campo y hierba fresca, como si estuvieran al aire libre. Había una brisa que bien podría venir del río.

Volutas estallaron alrededor del escenario circular, iluminando todo en una luz fuerte. Escuchó exclamaciones de asombro por todo el recinto y la primera llamada para que iniciara la función fue dada. La segunda vino con una musiquilla pegajosa y la tercera fue antecedida por chispas. Merlín esperó que anunciaran que comenzaría, pero en lugar de ello, el eco de golpes se escuchó por todo el lugar, desde detrás, como si alguien estuviera zapateando en un ritmo determinado.

La voz de un hombre se alzó sobre el golpeteo y la melodía de su timbre era grave, hablando sobre los sueños y los deseos. El hombre caminó por el pasillo de entrada hasta el escenario y, en cuanto lo tocó, las luces se alzaron en colores vivos y alegres; caballos con brillantes crines adornadas de cristales y perlas marcharon alrededor del escenario al ritmo del canto del hombre. El traje rojo del director del circo relució como la sangre y su sombrero de copa negro voló por los aires para ser atrapado por una dama que iba de pie sobre uno de los equinos. Vestía un traje revelador, con sus piernas largas y sedosas al descubierto. Los murmullos de las damas se alzaron en las gradas.

Merlín perdió el aliento ante su silueta cuando ella pasó frente a él, saltando de animal en animal como si lo hiciera sobre el suelo. Su cabello negro como una sedosa cortina de cielo estrellado moviéndose alrededor. Sus ojos profundamente azules, trayendo el pasado del brujo a la superficie.

Morgana tenía el brillo de la muchacha pura e inocente que conoció en Camelot y que había perdido al volverse una poderosa bruja; aquella maldad ya no habitaba en su reencarnación pero su magia latió al compás de la de Merlín, mientras ella controlaba las luces con sus manos y a su alrededor gotas de agua emergían del suelo para deslumbrar como diamantes. Los recuerdos se agolparon y el director —que en su vida pasada se había llamado Alvarr—, cantó más fuerte, alimentando el baile y la magia de la bruja en el escenario. Le tomó a Merlín algunos segundos registrar el momento en que ella saltó del caballo, volando en el aire como en cámara lenta, para aterrizar sobre un elefante en el centro.

De detrás del escenario emergieron más personas para rodearla, personajes extraordinarios vestidos en ropa llamativa. Un enano, un gigante, un hombre con más pelo en su cuerpo que un perro. Bailarinas de cabello blanco como la nieve y payasos que regalaban flores a las niñas.

Merlín notó que la magia de Morgana sostenía solo una parte del espectáculo, la de Alvarr era aún menos poderosa. Pero había otra más que llenaba todo y lo hacía más hermoso, era la misma magia que se adhería a él con mucha fuerza, como si le estuviera diciendo "Al fin te encontré".

Cuando el primer acto terminó, las luces volvieron a apagarse y la multitud estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

—Damas y caballeros —Anunció Alvarr con su voz profunda calando en el alma del brujo, apareció en el extremo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a la audiencia—. ¡Con ustedes, el más grande domador de bestias de todo el mundo! ¡El noble y valiente Lance!

El rugido que siguió fue ensordecedor, que atrajo terror e inquietud a la carpa; del lado derecho saltó una silueta y aterrizó pesadamente en el centro. Una pantera negra les miró con los ojos más bellos, mientras Lancelot en su lomo saludaba a todo el mundo; ambos hicieron una reverencia antes de que la enorme pantera corriera hacia el borde.

—¡Tranquilos! —Les dijo cuando pasaba al lado suyo. Merlín sintió el nudo de su garganta apretarse—. Mi increíble amigo no les hará daño.

La guio hacia el centro de nuevo, donde habían aparecido obstáculos para sortear. De la nada, un tigre igual de grande emergió de la oscuridad y se lanzó a Lancelot, que con un gesto le detuvo en el acto y terminó siendo lamido como si de un gatito se tratara. Los dos animales obedecieron cuando les indicó que comenzaran lo suyo y se treparon a la base que sostenía los aros de fuego. Sortearon todos sin dificultad alguna bajo la atenta mirada del público, los niños estaban especialmente fascinados.

Las bestias hicieron una reverencia al terminar su acto y rugieron a coro con Lancelot, que imitó a la perfección el sonido antes de que los animales saltaran hacia él y en un estallido de humo se habían ido.

En su lugar quedó una chica, ataviada en un vestido lila espectacular que liberaba pétalos de flores al moverse. El aroma silvestre inundó el lugar y ella comenzó a cantar. Su voz traía la visión de los campos de flores más hermosos; los ojos castaños y cálidos le dieron a Merlín el tino para derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras Gwen se paseaba por el escenario, subiendo en el borde y obsequiando flores de su vestido a las damas, que las olían complacidas. Su voz no era la de un gorrión, era la de un ángel.

Su melodía hablaba de una chica que soñaba dentro de una torre, con mirar el mundo exterior y cantar para quien quisiera oírla. El brujo estuvo a punto de estirar su mano y tocarla cuando ella se posó frente a él, dedicando un estribillo sedoso, sus ojos mirándole con simpatía. Merlín no supo a dónde fue su manzana después de ello; la chica volvió al centro y del cielo cayeron telas de seda en colores pastel. Ella desapareció entre flores y fragancia.

El público fue tan ruidoso que él quiso taparse los oídos. Las luces se volvieron más brillantes y cuando las telas se alzaron, salieron cuatro caballeros, tenían trajes brillantes de mosqueteros y blandían espadas. Uno de ellos no tenía mangas y sus músculos atrajeron suspiros airados. Otro poseía un cabello naturalmente encantador, las chicas chillaron como ratitas. Uno más, con su piel oscura y radiante sonrisa, hizo que algunas damas lanzaran exclamaciones.

Hicieron una demostración de esgrima, cuando el caballero rubio anunció que necesitarían un voluntario. Las luces buscaron por entre los asistentes y de pronto se detuvieron.

Justo sobre él.

Merlín sintió las miradas en su persona, los cuchicheos y los suspiros de decepción.

—Bien, mi amigo —Dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa encantadora—. Ven aquí.

Estiró su mano y Merlín la tomó, solo por impulso. Jamás había podido negarle nada a Gwaine. Él le quitó la túnica y le llevó al centro, donde los otros dos ya habían sacado un panel de madera. Percival y Leon le ataron a él, mientras Gwaine y Elyan traían diversas cosas, muchas dagas entre ellas. Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento cuando se prepararon a lanzarlas. El brujo sintió la magia que regía el circo palpitar.

La primera daga se clavó justo encima de su cabeza, la segunda a un lado y, de pronto, todo estaba girando. El mundo perdió forma y se volvió una mancha amorfa. Sus entrañas se retrajeron y controló las náuseas con su magia. Cuando se detuvo, la expectación se posó sobre todo el mundo. Hasta que pudo enfocar, notó las dagas alrededor de toda su silueta. Los aplausos fueron estridentes. Los caballeros estaban sudando pero sonreían satisfechos.

Leon le soltó y le agradeció por su ayuda. Merlín se tambaleó un poco y Percival lo sujetó por los hombros, dándole un apretón amable. Le dejaron irse, pero antes de siquiera dar cinco pasos, algo cayó del cielo y le sujetó por los brazos. El suelo se volvió pequeño mientras su magia saltaba y sus dedos se aferraban a quien le sujetaba en el aire.

Merlín miró arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con una cara preciosa, con labios en forma de corazón, una sonrisa traviesa que iluminaba sus ojos claros. La chica, con rizos del color de la miel y el trigo, se balanceó con gracia por el aire, su agarre firme. Giró por todo el escenario, ajeno a las exclamaciones que se extendieron abajo; todo en su campo de visión era la chica y el mundo desplazándose.

Entonces ella se soltó del aro donde se sujetaba; Merlín sintió el vértigo y gritó mientras se suspendían en el aire, ella rio melodiosamente.

—Tranquilo, Emrys —Le dijo con su voz cantarina. Otro aro apareció y sus piernas se enredaron en el con la agilidad de la práctica. Volvieron a balancearse por el aire y ella giró su cuerpo para que él mirara hacia arriba mientras lo hacían, la sensación era parecida a volar en un dragón. Por un momento, Merlín se imaginó en el lomo de Kilgharrah.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Todos conocen tu nombre —Respondió ella—. Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo.

En el escenario las luces se habían vuelto a ellos y Kara parecía etérea, iluminada como una joya, un cisne. Había plumas por todos lados. Se dio cuenta del cristal que adornaba su frente.

Entonces ella le soltó.

Como en cámara lenta, Merlín la vio alejarse mientras él caía al vacío. Su sonrisa seguía siendo dulce y agradable mientras lo miraba, la luz brillando detrás de ella. Se preguntó si sería prudente detener el tiempo y utilizar el hechizo de levitación. No obstante, no fue necesario, con un movimiento, alguien pasó volando cerca y un brazo fuerte se enredó alrededor de su cintura, estrechándole a un pecho amplio. Los rizos oscuros, brillaron con los reflectores; su perfil era suave.

Los ojos de un azul frío se posaron en él, la sonrisa marcada con la inocencia.

—Te tengo.

Su magia se enlazó a la suya, acariciándose y reconociéndose. Era él quien le había estado llamando, su magia era tan poderosa como para hacer vibrar las fibras de su cuerpo.

Merlín le había perdonado hacía demasiado tiempo para recordar, aceptando sus errores. Y aun así estos pesaron sobre él cuando lo vio, no hubo resentimiento, solo culpa. Con un parpadeo, Mordred le acercó más a él y susurró en su oreja. Su aliento chocó contra su piel.

—No temas, Emrys, no voy a soltarte.

Con esas palabras, todo en él fue barrido. Escuchó la música por primera vez desde que había dejado el suelo. Mordred había bajado hasta un nivel aceptable y pudo ver las caras del público pasar en un borrón.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando miró de nuevo al joven, cuyas comisuras de los labios se estiraban al mirarle a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que solo faltaba inclinarse para perderse en su mirada.

Aterrizaron de pie, justo frente a su asiento. Hubo más aplausos y más ovaciones, pero de lo único que se sentía consciente era de la mano de Mordred alrededor de él.

—Emrys —El druida se alejó e hizo una reverencia pronunciada, un momento después salió disparado al cielo.

Sobre su cabeza, se balanceaba tan sutil y sedoso como un bailarín, mientras daba piruetas y se unía a Kara, tomando sus manos para sujetarla y volar los dos juntos. Se separaron y giraron paralelo al otro, dando pasos como si caminaran. Merlín se quedó parado allí, incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuera él. La audiencia estaba igual de atrapada, porque nadie hacía ningún ruido. Merlín se sentó, su capa estaba allí, debajo de él. Mordred y Kara terminaron su acto en el suelo cubierto de plumas y se despidieron antes de volver al aire.

El corazón de Merlín latía tan rápido que bien podría haber perforado su pecho.

Alvarr y Morgana emergieron entonces, para anunciar juntos el último acto de su show.

—Desde una tierra de mitos y leyendas —Recitó el hombre—. Les mostraremos a una criatura milenaria, cuya existencia desafía todo lo que conocen. Con ustedes… ¡La hermosa Aithusa!

Y con un chillido seguido de llamas, ahí estaba ella. Marfil, mucho mejor de lo que había estado la última vez que la vio. Su poderosa envergadura casi regenerada e imponente altura. Brillaba como la nieve de las montañas y sus ojos azules hablaban de hielo ardiente. Aithusa se inclinó hacia él, reconociéndole como su pariente y amo. Luego alzó el vuelo solo un poco, la multitud estaba histérica. Pero Alvarr les tranquilizó con un movimiento. Aithusa volvió al suelo y gorjeó con simpatía.

Los actores aparecieron alrededor de ella mientras hacía algunos trucos con su aliento de fuego. Todos desfilaron y Mordred bajó junto a Kara, ofreciendo una reverencia a su público. Alvarr ofreció un canto de despedida, al que le dieron voz todos los demás, especialmente Gwen. Merlín se quedó congelado, mirándolos. Su realidad cayéndose a pedazos y renaciendo como algo brillante y prometedor.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, temió haber estado soñando y despertar en su cama, siendo viejo y estando solo de nuevo. Las personas salieron, parloteando con emoción de la carpa. Merlín las siguió. Muchos se arremolinaron para mirar por los lados de la carpa, pero fueron exhortados a abandonar el circo amablemente. Merlín se quedó hasta el final. No quería irse, sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse.

—¡Emrys! —La voz de Morgana no tenía malicia, sonaba como la chica que le había llamado amigo mucho tiempo atrás. Pero eso no evitó que Merlín se tensara—. Espera, no te vayas.

Miró la entrada, notando que ya no había persona alguna dentro. Se volvió para mirarla, llevaba una capa que la protegía de la fresca noche. Ella era igual de hermosa que la Morgana original y sus ojos contenían una emoción tan palpable que le hizo encogerse. La chica dudó en hablar y se apretó la tela alrededor un poco más.

—Ven, acompáñame.

Ofreció su mano delgada a él, que la miró por un momento. Ella le sonrió para infundirle confianza. No se dio cuenta cuando su mano comenzó a acercarse, solo fue consciente de que su piel estaba cálida.

Ella le guió por el escenario hacia la parte posterior, atravesaron la tela que impedía la vista a los espectadores. Detrás, había mucha más magia flotando en el aire, como si todos los magos del mundo se hubieran reunido justo en ese circo. Los animales estaban contenidos en un establo y jaulas reforzadas, mientras pequeñas tiendas de campaña se apilaban por todo el lugar. El espacio había sido ampliado con magia, porque bien podrían entrar dos casas dentro y eso no se notaba desde el muelle. Entrar allí se sintió como entrar en Camelot, como si hubiera llegado a casa.

Aturdido, vio que el primero que se acercó a ellos fue Mordred, luciendo especialmente emocionado. Merlín sintió su corazón retumbar contra su pecho al mirarle sonreír, parecía un poco tímido a pesar de todo. Kara lo siguió, deteniéndole para que no se acercara tanto. Le murmuró algo que le hizo borrar su sonrisa. Merlín sintió una punzada de rencor hacia ella, pero se obligó a ignorarla.

—¿Te gustó el acto que montamos para ti? —Dijo Morgana, aún sujetaba su mano con firmeza y le dio un apretón pequeño cariñosamente.

Merlín, con el nudo en su garganta, le miró.

—¿Para mí?

Ella asintió. —Hemos viajado por muchos lugares, buscándote. El acto fue pensado para ti, presentamos siempre el mismo con la esperanza de que vinieras a nosotros.

—Pero…

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas —Intervino Alvarr, se había quitado el saco y estaba con una camisa suelta, parecía más relajado—. No podremos responderlas todas, pero intentaremos.

—¿Por qué me buscan?

—Por nuestros lazos —Dijo Morgana y le condujo hacia el centro de las carpas, donde un fuego agradable —y mágico— ardía tranquilamente. Las personas miraban curiosos su trayecto—. Todos aquí somos reencarnaciones, bueno, al menos la mayoría. Todos te conocimos hace demasiado tiempo. Y muchos sentimos todo lo que sucedió. Pero somos personas nuevas, no mantenemos ningún sentimiento de ese entonces. Aprendimos a amarte en esta vida, con lo que sabemos de ti.

Merlín se quedó en silencio, mirándolos a todos. Sí, reconocía muchas caras, demasiadas para contarlas. Estaba demasiado apabullado. Miró a Morgana y se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Todos tienen sus recuerdos?

—Sí —Dijo ella con comprensión—. Sí, los tenemos. Cuando los obtuvimos, fue como despertar. Pero todo es como un sueño. Yo fui la primera.

—¡¿Y despertaste a todos los demás?!

No supo cómo fue, pero aquello sonó a una acusación. Él no quería que todos los que amaba volvieran. No soportaría perderlos o ser odiado de nuevo. No por ellos.

—No, yo lo hice.

El brujo se quedó estático en su lugar y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Pensó que lo había imaginado, pero Morgana estaba mirando detrás de él, igual que los demás. Lentamente, se giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró de frente con su destino.

Arthur estaba parado allí, su cabello brillando con el reflejo del fuego, vistiendo como cualquier hombre, ciertamente no como un rey. Llevaba en sus manos un trapo con el que limpiaba una daga.

Merlín supo que no estaba respirando, porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Arthur, acercándose para sujetarle—. Tranquilo, viejo amigo. Respira, estás poniéndote azul —Su sonrisa lo iluminó todo y Merlín comenzó a llorar inevitablemente, todo el amor que sentía por la otra cara de su moneda llenándolo—. Que gusto volver a verte, Merlín.

El brujo se lanzó a él, estrechándolo en un abrazo que, en otra vida, Arthur habría odiado. Pero en aquella, lo respondió. Ambos se apretaron tan fuerte que casi pudieron haberse fusionado.

—Estoy soñando —Murmuró Merlín para sí mismo, porque muchas veces había tenido sueños parecidos. La decepción se instalaba en su pecho cuando despertaba, solo.

—No, puedo asegurarte que esta vez no es así —Arthur le soltó y talló su ojo, espantando las lágrimas—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que incluso yo lo siento así. Pero es real, Merlín.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

Arthur sonrió.

—Cuando Albión tenga su momento de más necesidad, Arthur se levantará de nuevo —Citó el rubio, mirándolo con cariño. Merlín le miró confundido—. Es una profecía un poco ambigua. Viajé por Avalon en busca de la reina para que me dejara salir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te vi —Arthur miró al fuego con ojos tristes—. Te vi quedarte a mi lado. Y no podía soportarlo. Yo tampoco podía vivir, aún en la muerte, sin ti.

Sus puños se apretaron y de pronto Merlín volvía a estar en sus brazos.

—Tú, idiota, eres mi mejor amigo.

—También eres mi mejor amigo, Arthur —Murmuró el brujo, su llanto parecía ahogarlo—. Sentí que era abandonarte si me movía de allí.

—Sí, pero te fuiste exactamente cuándo logre salir —Arthur le soltó y revolvió su cabello, sonriendo entre sus propias lágrimas—. No te encontré.

Merlín no pudo evitar verse culpable.

—Lo siento, yo… después de unos siglos…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Merlín y se volvió a los demás. Todos les miraban con una especie de ternura.

—Primero encontré a Morgana —Dijo el rey y Morgana sonrió—. La había visto en Avalon. Cuando se le concedió la reencarnación, me reveló la forma de salir.

—Nunca lograrías nada sin mí, Arthur —Concedió ella y fue abrazada por Alvarr, que depositó un beso en su frente—. Aún así, tardaste muchos años para salir.

—La encontré cuando era una adolescente —Sonrió el rubio—. También me había revelado la forma de remover el velo, superficialmente para no hacer ningún daño. Cosas de alta sacerdotisa de la vieja religión, al parecer. Luego encontramos a Alvarr y terminaron casándose —Su boca se torció—. ¿Sabes lo terrible que es hacer mal tercio con ellos? ¡Dios, yo no sabía bajo qué roca esconderme!

—Oh, cállate —Dijo Morgana entre risas.

—Fuimos encontrando a personas por el camino —Continuó Arthur y entonces se volvió hacia los caballeros, que habían esperado pacientemente a que llegara su turno. Merlín volvió a sentir el llanto escurrir cuando miró a Lancelot, que le sonrió ampliamente y luego se fue acercando. El brujo se soltó del agarre para ir hacia él.

El abrazo fue igual de íntimo que con Arthur, pero Lancelot le alzó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Sigues siendo tan delgado —Murmuró contra su cabello—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Merlín.

Merlín no tenía palabras para decir y solo rio lloroso, ahogándose en mocos y lágrimas. Lancelot le soltó y entonces fue abrazado por todos los demás. Gwaine especialmente, que le reclamaba el ocultarle que tenía magia durante su vida. También le agradeció en voz baja por lo que hizo para conmemorar su muerte en cuanto se enteró. Merlín se sorprendió de esto, ya que había sido algo secreto, pero sonrió al saber que lo había visto.

Los reencuentros con todos los demás fueron igual de emotivos, en especial con Gwen, con quien se deshizo en disculpas por no haber vuelto a Camelot. La chica le aseguró que lo había entendido en su vida pasada.

Asombrosamente, todos estaban allí, Will, Gaius, su madre y su padre, que ahora tenían una hija llamada Marilyn.

Más tarde, Merlín se dio cuenta de que había alguien que no se había acercado a él. Encontró a Mordred contra los brazos de Morgana, mirándole fijamente. El chico con ojos de hielo se tensó ante su mirada. Ella lo reconfortó antes de besar su frente y darle ánimos. Sin embargo, el chico se levantó y desapareció en dirección al escenario. Merlín se sintió frío y rechazado por un momento.

Morgana se acercó a él mientras Arthur charlaba con los demás, haciendo un recuento del show.

—Disculpa a mi pequeño —Merlín abrió los ojos como platos—. Sí, Mordred es nuestro hijo. Alvarr y yo lo nombramos en su honor, pero no sabíamos que era su reencarnación hasta que tuvo la edad en que Arthur pudo reconocerlo —Ella miró hacia el fuego y luego tomó su mano—. No seas malo con él… no le juzgues. Arthur y yo decidimos no devolverle sus recuerdos, es tan inocente… sin embargo, creo que te recuerda. Es decir, su magia y su corazón lo hacen.

Merlín se quedó mudo ante esto y asintió.

—Habla con él cuando estés listo —Morgana se acercó para besar su mejilla—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte cuánto lo siento por todo.

—Ni yo —Respondió Merlín y apretó su mano—. Te amaba… te amo. Siempre he pensado que pude haberlo hecho mejor.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste en ese momento. Y tenías tanta razón. Ahora seamos libres.

Se alejó en dirección a su tienda y Merlín se quedó escuchando un momento a Arthur, hasta que decidió que era el momento. Se levantó y caminó hacia el escenario. Se asomó y vio que la luz sobre el centro estaba prendida y que Mordred giraba sobre un aro a poca distancia del suelo.

Se acercó a él en silencio, pero fue atrapado por sus ojos de hielo, que resplandecieron antes de que diera otra vuelta. El chico se sentó en el aro y le miró con interés.

—Hola, Emrys —Le dijo al verle sentarse en el borde del escenario—. ¿Ya ha llegado mi turno?

—Lo siento, son muchas cosas a la vez —Mordred le sonrió flojamente. Merlín no pudo evitar notar cuán adorable era, cuán joven y lleno de vida. No era como el Mordred que conoció en Camelot, que tenía ojos velados por la realidad de la vida y la muerte, marcado con el destino de ser el asesino de Arthur. Este Mordred era puro y curioso. Una parte de él le dijo que el antiguo Mordred también lo era, solo que se había negado a verlo—. ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?

El chico ladeó su cabeza, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, quedando de cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kara, te dijo algo allá atrás, dejaste de sonreír cuando lo hizo.

—Oh, eso… Dijo que tenía que ser paciente. Todos parecen saber cómo me siento respecto a ti.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sí —Dijo Mordred y se dejó caer al suelo, con una pirueta cayó de pie—. Mi madre me ha hablado de ti desde que tengo memoria. Kara piensa que eres mi héroe, pero es algo distinto a eso.

El chico le dio una mirada penetrante y le tomó varios segundos en reaccionar, lo vio ir hacia una cuerda que colgaba perezosa. La haló. Decidió que no preguntaría de qué hablaba. Mordred caminó hacia él con la cuerda en su mano.

—¿Te gustó mi acto?

—Nunca había visto algo así —Murmuró—. Tú y Kara hacen una pareja maravillosa.

Mordred pareció algo molesto por eso, aunque al siguiente segundo sonrió.

—Crecimos en este circo. Arthur y mamá decidieron que, como tenían a muchas personas intentando llegar a ti, bien podrían ganar dinero con sus habilidades. Además de que era demasiada gente para ir de pueblo en pueblo.

Merlín sonrió.

—Sí, son demasiados —Suspiró—. ¿Te gusta hacer eso? ¿Has entrenado mucho tiempo?

—Desde que tengo cinco. Siempre me gustó columpiarme en las cuerdas y desarrollé el talento poco a poco. Cuando Kara se nos unió, aprendió conmigo.

—Eres un buen maestro, entonces. Y tu magia es fuerte.

Mordred levantó la vista hacia él, sus mechones oscuros cubriendo su frente.

—¿Puedes sentirla?

—Fue lo que me trajo aquí.

El chico le estudió, buscando algo que no sabía bien qué podría ser. Pero Merlín se sintió tan extraño, porque la magia de Mordred le rodeaba como un manto protector. Su propia magia parecía suspirar.

Se percató momentos después que el joven le estaba extendiendo una mano.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

—No creo que mi estómago lo soporte —Dijo Merlín, aunque de solo recordar su ser se sacudió en anticipación.

—Vamos, seré más cuidadoso. No iré tan rápido, ni tan alto. Kara fue demasiado tosca, pero no soy como ella.

Merlín dudó, pero terminó cediendo y tomó su mano. Mordred la apretó con suavidad y le acercó a él. Merlín era más alto y su vista se llenó por el cabello oscuro, llegó a él un aroma a leña y hierba. Entonces su brazo se aferró a él y el chico miró hacia arriba, sus ojos tan claros como cristales. Le jaló al centro, donde fueron bañados de luz.

—Sujétate bien —Mordred parecía sin aliento, aunque no había hecho esfuerzo alguno. Merlín obedeció y le rodeó con sus propios brazos.

Momentos después, él haló la cuerda y un peso cayó en otro lugar, alzándolos a los dos en el aire. La sensación fue más leve, mientras Mordred se balanceaba para tocar el mástil con sus pies envueltos en vendas. Pudo sentir sus músculos trabajando, macizos y fuertes. Todo fue una mancha a su alrededor mientras giraban en el aire, Mordred le sonrió al notar que estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Relájate, Emrys. Te lo dije antes, no voy a soltarte.

—Lo sé —Le dijo—. Sé que lo no harás.

El chico sonrió más ampliamente y le instó a sujetarse de la cuerda. Cuando lo hizo, le alejó de un movimiento y la cuerda se separó en la dirección contraria, Merlín se sintió solo y se aferró con manos y piernas mientras giraba. Mordred le rodeó hasta que las cuerdas volvieron a juntarse y le sostuvo cerca de nuevo.

—Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo —Le dijo. En su posición parecía más alto y en control—. Emrys, algo dentro de mi me dice que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos. Y sé que es así, aunque todos los demás quieran aparentar que no. Sé que tú lo sabes y que no me lo dirás. De todos modos, no quiero saberlo, si es algo tan malo para que no merezca ser traído al presente.

Merlín se preguntó en qué momento aquel niño se había vuelto tan brillante. Mordred los devolvió al suelo con un tirón.

—Todos parecen darlo por hecho, pero dime, Emrys… ¿te quedarás?

El brujo sabía que esa pregunta era la que Morgana quería hacerle y también Arthur. Y sí, hasta él lo había dado por hecho. No había otro lugar al que perteneciera, no cuando esos ojos azules le miraban con tanto anhelo. No cuando todo lo que él amaba estaba allí. Mordred inclinó su frente y la pegó a la suya, sus alientos chocando y fundiéndose. Merlín tembló ante su magia cediendo a la suya.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

Fue solo un susurro, pero llenó el alma de Merlín hasta que sintió que se desbordaba.

—Sí…

Mordred unió sus labios en apenas un toque, pero significó todo. Merlín soltó la cuerda y cuando lo hizo, el chico se alejó, dándole un tirón a la suya y subió como una bala, su risa sedosa como una melodía en el viento. Merlín sonrió mientras se alejaba hacia la trastienda de nuevo.

En cuanto se sentó a un lado de Arthur, este enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? —Ante el titubeo del brujo, negó con la cabeza—. En fin, casi lo olvidaba… Merlín, ¿te quedaras, cierto? Necesitamos un amo de dragones después de todo. Aithusa estaría muy feliz. Todos lo estaríamos.

Merlín sonrió ampliamente.

—No podría soñar con alguna otra cosa, Arthur.


End file.
